Well, at least we have eachother
by Boodudet67
Summary: Nino had scored three invitations to Paris' most prestigious fashion event! Excited, as she may potentially meet her secret admirer Chat Noir, Marienette goes. However, when she finally meets this 'Chat Noir' (and ends up doing some adult things with him), a little life is created. Once his identity is revealed, what will happen to the couple? Will the press swallow them?
1. Chapter 1

When Nino said he had three tickets to the most prestigious fashion event in all of Paris, Marienette practically died. He was DJing for the event, allowing him to get two extra guests alongside him. Naturally, he took his wife Alya who then invited her friend, you guessed it, Marienette. The three of them were super excited, who wouldn't be?

Alya could get some inside scoops, Nino further his career and Marienette could get some ties in the fashion industry. Maybe she could even achieve higher than the third floor in the Agreste company. Even though she had worked there for three years, Mari was still nothing more than the girl that sorted out the numbers, not quite the designing dream she had in school.

Of course, Mari was making Alya's and her own outfits for the event. Who wouldn't wear their own designs to an event where their idols would be? That's right, Adrien and Gabriel Agreste would be at the show- as expected, they were at every event of the season worth their time. The thought of seeing them both made the girl squeal in excitement.

On the day of the event, Marienette could hardly contain herself. She kept bouncing in her chair at work, barely doing anything. However, no one noticed her happiness- as they too were consumed with the event. Different designers and makeup artists were running around in a frenzy. It was good entertainment to watch a man with eccentric brown hair scream out 'where is the maroon? Dammit Tikki! I told you to get the maroon!'.

Said woman huffed and chucked the maroon fabric at the man. Mari giggled as the guy stumbled backwards into the elevator and left. With a deep breath, Tikki headed over to the ravenette, miming the act of strangling someone. The two women laughed.

Tikki had light red hair that was straightened down to the bottom of her back. It covered one of her bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale, but it only made her light freckles more visible. She was sarcastic and snappy, if you were on her bad side. If you were on the greener grass, she would literally bite someone for you. No seriously, some guy from floor seven once insulted Marienette and left with teeth marks and his shoulder.

"What's got you so happy Meow?" Asked Tikki, picking at the skin on her fingers.

Mari had gained the name 'Meow' from her obsession with feline creatures. Everyday, she would wear a cat pin or something else Meow themed. It became an office bet as to whoever would find Marienette's cat accessory, The would ultimately win five euros. However, soon after the amount was reduced due to the sheer number of accessories the blue haired woman actually owned.

"I'm going to the Top Fashion Spring Show!" Marienette excitedly exclaimed, jumping up from her chair.

Tikki's eyes zoomed into Mari's nose," A cat nose piercing? Jeez you were distracted today,"

"Ah don't make the announcement, Harriet already spotted it,"

Tikki sighed," Dammit! It is the busiest shift as well- the most money,"

The two women laughed, Tikki waved off before leaving to her desk- awaiting the man from earlier to come back screaming for another colour. The words 'living a fashion dream' escaped the red haired woman s lips as said man came running back into the room-with an even more of a red race than before. 'Tikki! It was a dark maroon, not a mid-tone!'.

Mari looked away from the scene and checked the clock, it was half ten. She had only been there for thirty minutes, it was going to be a long day. On the plus side, she was going to advance so far in Kupkake Krush (yes a parody of Candy Crush)

One of the many perks of working in Agreste for Marienette was a perk that only applied to her. You see, every day she received a letter from a secret admirer. Most of which included atrocious cat puns but she had grown to love them. Each little note she kept inside her top drawer to bring happiness on a dull day.

Today was no different, Mari rushed to her desk to look for the letter. There it was, in plain sight, with her name and a paw print in near writing. Tenderly she opened the envelope and peered inside. It started just as it usually did:

 _Dear princess_

 _A little birdie told me you are going to be st the best event in Paris. I'm pawsitivley sure that you will adore it. I would say dress beautifully but you always look purrfect. You are the cat's meow._

 _I love you as much as the sun loves the day. Which is a lot if you didn't know. You are more magnificent than the stars in the sky. I hope you love me as I do you, I would give you a rose but it would do no justice to your beauty._

 _Maybe you will finally meet this alley cat? I hope so..._

 _From, yours and only yours, Chat Noir_

Mari tucked the letter delicately into the top drawer and sighed dreamily. Her smile soon dropped as she realised she was more excited than before! Maybe she would finally kiss the man behind the mask. It was her dream because even though she hadn't met him, Marienette felt like she knew Chat Noir like she did her best friend Alya.

Chat loved green and black, adored anything and would die for science. But he hated photo shoots (he had them apparently), lack of sweets and Wednesdays- 'my princess I hate these for they are the middle of another week where I can't hold you'. His other reason was that the workload was more, Mari could sympathise.

The day went slowly by, every half an hour Mari would check the clock. She even thought the worlds were laughing at her at one point. Patience wasn't Marienette strong point, nor was it Tikki's or the receptionists Harriet. So the three women got onto their chairs and bought out a tin foil ball. A bin was put on their desks and the aim was to get the ball in someone else's bin. By the end of the game, bought to a grinding halt when Gabriel himself walked in, the whole office had joined in- the point tally being quite high.

Gabriel looked at his employees with a quirked eyebrow," Who was the leader of this?

Marienette reluctantly stepped from behind the desk. Only then did she spot who was behind her boss. Adrien Agreste flicked his blonde hair, staring at her with an emotion she had never seen before. It must be a judgemental look the rich have, she deemed.

"Well Miss Dupain Cheng I expected better from you, especially on a day like today!" Gabriel ordered," That does it- you are fired!"

Everyone in the office went still, Marienette forced her tears to stay down and went to her desk. Her first instinct was to gather all of her Chat letters. She read each one, it slowly lifted her mood. Now she would never meet her secret admirer. When she looked up, Adrien seemed to have a mix of sadness and pride. What did he have to be proud of? His dad just fired someone who was trying to have fun.

Once everything was packed up, Mari said her goodbyes. Harriet and Tikki promised to stay in touch- the three met up regularly. With one last glance at Agreste she continued down the road. Her hopes of meeting Chat had been shattered, the realisation finally hit her so that was the reason she cried. She didn't care about Agreste- she could start up her own shop. But her Chaton may never be able to find her, and that upset her very much.

* * *

So the party rolled around and Marienette was happy. She was as happy as she could be considering the days events. Her outfit was a sleek red dress that puffed out into a fishtail at the bottom. It was made of right satin so it highlighted her curves and had a slight opening near her chest (complimented with black criss-cross patterns). Altogether, with her makeup and hair, the look was well pulled off.

Alya's dress was exactly the same except orange and white. Just in case, Mari made herself a ladybug mask and Alya a fox one. The two women met up with Nino, who had donned on an orange tie to match his wife's attire, in the lobby of the ravenette's apartment block.

It wasn't too nice, it wasn't too bad. It was her home and she loved it none the less. Maybe it wasn't big, it definetly wasn't small. Cosy but not cramped. Stylish but not overdecorated. Quiet but not lonesome. Home.

The three adults got into a taxi and drove to the event. Nino said they had to enter through the back so the paparazzi avoided them. Of course, the women didn't mind as long as they got inside. Every bone in Marienette's body was tingling as they set on their way, it was a mix of nerves and excitement.

Bright lights and flashing cameras were loitered all around the building. So much for getting in unnoticed. Nino explained that being the DJ meant some fame in the music industry, so some paparazzi might want to talk to him. Alya nodded and kissed her husbands cheek.

When Nino said some, he should have said many. A lot of reporters called his name and asked him questions (others even interviewed Alya). Naturally, Marienette was ignored, she walked into the building and was allowed in by the bouncer. She was sure Nino and Alya would find her once they escaped.

Silently, she crept through the hallways and into the main ball area. So many outfits and dresses, each one shocked her more than the last. None of this healed the pain of what her Chat Noir letter said today.

A tap on the shoulder bought her out of her thoughts," Alya I'm glad you and Nin- Who are you?"

The man in front of her had brown hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes were a murky and predatory green. Marienette looked at his face, he was looking at her like she was dirt on a shoe. The suit he was wearing was neatly pressed and made of a material she could only dream of touching/

"What is your name?" He asked.

Mari put her glass down on the table next to her," Marienette Dupain Cheng, why?"

"Oh you are the girl who got fired from Agreste today," He mumbled, looking her up and down," I can see why?"

"Excuse me!" Mari growled," How dare you? Who even are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you? Don't you see darling, you don't belong here," He continued," Look around- the expensive material over this cheap satin you probably had to sell yourself to get. My advice, leave before you are embarrassed by someone who is higher than me- which is quite hard to find. I don't know how you got in here but I know how you can leave,"

Marienette felt her body tremble lightly at his words. She wouldn't ever sell herself, it made her physically sick to think of such a thing. The man had a triumphant look on his face as she felt the sadness creep over hers. The music slowed, the whole room did.

It all happened in a blur, a blonde-haired boy pushed the man against a wall. Mari didn't look up as she didn't feel like she deserved to. The music did actually stop as the men fought. A small crowd of disapproving glances came their way until a bouncer escorted the three of them out.

That's when Marienette got a proper look at her saviour. He was wearing a black suit with a mask. Her hands dropped to her sides when she saw the cat ears on his ears. The eyes he owned were a vibrant green.

"Okay I don't know what went on here but I think you three should sort it out before coming back inside," The bouncer informed, heading back to his post.

"I don't get why you are protecting that commoner," The man who insulted Marienette spat," She really doesn't belong here,"

The Cat-Man went to attack him again but the ravenette grabbed his arm. He seemed to lean into her touch. She shook her head when he looked at her with a pleading look. All the muscles in both of their bodies relaxed.

"Whatever I'm going back inside," The man said," Choose your crowd wisely,"

When he left, Mari finally broke down. All the things he had said to her was true, apart from selling herself of course. She really didn't belong here. The girl turned around and began to walk down the alleyway. She would text Alya and Nino about her change of plans.

"Where are you going?" Her hero shouted, running up to her.

With a sigh, Marienette looked up at him," He was right, I don't belong here,"

"Don't ever say that," He said," Princess,"

Time froze in that moment, she felt herself go limp as she fell against him. Marienette had found him, her Chat Noir. By the smile on his face, he was happy about her revelation. She could finally find out who was behind the mask and be happy with him.

Marienette gave him a hug, feeling that if she let go he would disappear. It seemed that he thought the same from the way he held her. The two had found each other and the thought of being apart could tare their hearts.

"Please come back in and enjoy the party with me," Chat begged.

"Okay- just don't let that man come anywhere near me," Mari pleaded.

Chat held her cheek, showing her a Cheshire smile," I wouldn't dream of it,"

* * *

The night was extremely fun. Chat and Marienette danced and ran around the estate throughout the event. People would cast them strange looks but they didn't care, they had each other. If that man from earlier came anywhere near them, Chat would pick up Mari and run off with her. But of course, all good things must come to an end. As people started leaving, Mari and Chat went into an alley.

"Come back to mine tonight," Chat pleaded," I don't ever want to be without you,"

Mari connected their lips in her agreement. Chat called a taxi and they got in. As it drove through the streets of Paris, she slowly fell into a daze just by looking at her love. He was exactly the same. His fear of showing who he was came back but he shut it down, for now he was Chat Noir- and his princess was in front of him.

After they got out of the taxi, every else was a daze. The arrival inside the Agreste mansion, the running up the stairs in a childlike manner and the dive under the sheets for a night neither would forget. Marienette didn't really take in her surroundings until the next morning.

She slowly opened her eyes, the man next to her caused her to fall out of bed. Last night she had slept with her Chat Noir, who also turned out to be someone she didn't expect.

With a quick glace around, she realised where she was. The massive windows revealed a view that could only be had from one place, the Agreste mansion.

Her eyes landed back on the bed, a blonde haired boy stirred and opened his vibrant green eyes.

Adrien Agreste stared back at her.

Adrien Agreste, the man whose father fired her for having fun.

Adrien Agreste, her Chat Noir.

* * *

 **First chapter out- a lot of drama will happen in this. I have another story about a child but I think this one will be better as it focuses on Adrien and Marienette's relationship.**

 **By the way, pre warning this bit won't lead to a relationship yet.**

 **Question, how do you think Marienette will react to this? I already have a plan but what do you guys think?**

 **Please favourite, follow and review**

 _ **But for now, until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Marienette gulped as the man smiled at her like he was living the dream. Adrien, who was the stated man, rolled the sheets back, gesturing for her to join him. She shook her head, there were too many thoughts running through her mind.

It eventually dawned on her, she was a slut. The girl that didn't even go on a proper date without keeping it in! No wonder all the guys rejected her in school, they could tell she was nothing but dirt. So the man from last night was correct in what he was trying to imply, she was some cheap slag.

"Why not princess?" He asked, pouting at her.

Mari covered her body with her hands, she was embarrassed. As sad as it was, she was a virgin until last night. It wasn't the way she pictured it. Marienette felt tears fall as the toxic thoughts continued to eat her up. A pair of strong arms lifted her and laid her on the bed.

"Princess what is up?" Adrien questioned, rubbing circles into her arm.

She took a deep breath," That was my first,"

Adrien paused at the words. It wasn't his first time, he had used his good looks in college, but he didn't expect this. Someone of her beauty must have men throw themselves at her 24/7.

"But, I barley knew you then jumped into bed. The man from last night was right, I am just some cheap and dirty slut," Marienette continued.

Adrien was about to protest to her claims when a knock was heard at the door. Shit, he thought, Nathalie must be at the door. The blonde held Mari still whilst he kept ahold of his breath.

So imagine his surprise when his father suddenly spoke," Adrien is that vermin still here? I know you have a girl!"

That just helped her self-confidence, Marienette just got called vermin by her idol. This day was going great. Adrien wasn't saying anything so she assumed that he agreed. Silently, she got up and roughly tied her hair into a ponytail. Mari just wanted to be home, away from all this- it was too much. Two of her fingers tapped at her wrists, she hadn't felt the need to do that for years.

With one last glance at Adrien, Mari fled out of the Agreste house. Luckily, the paparazzi were too worn out to be at the house this morning. She could of sworn she heard someone call her name but she continued, the stress was too much already. A dark path had been taken before, it didn't need to be followed again.

Once home, Mari closed the door and sunk onto the tiles. She held her face in her hands and began to cry. Where was the book? The answer to that soon came after the ravenette rummaged through a box she never deemed she would have to again. Marienette followed the breathing instructions until she was calm. Well calm enough to asses the situation.

She had slept with Adrien Agreste, who was her Chat Noir, who was her secret admirer. A sudden thought hit Marienette, did they even use protection?

* * *

The answer to Mari's question came weeks later...

Harriet knocked on Marienette's door excitedly. The girl had the ravenette's favourite coffee in one hand and a bag of treats from the Dupain Cheng bakery. Her hair was in a messy bun, done quickly due to the lack of time, the single red streak was creeping around her cheek in a curl.

When the door opened, the woman nearly dropped all of the items in her hands. Marienette was pale, her lips chapped and there were massive bags under her eyes. On top of all that, she was in the most baggiest of pyjamas Harriet could of sworn she had ever seen. The whole vibe was sick.

"You look like a ghost," She muttered, Mari gestured her inside.

"I will be fine later, it is all okay in the afternoon," Marienette explained," Harry you can have the coffee, I don't think it will help with this,"

Harriet nodded thankfully and began to drink it," How long have you felt like this? Even more so, are you late?"

"Late?"

"Late late," Harriet concluded, implying the monthly torture most girls have to suffer through.

This made Marienette freeze, she was a week late and the sickness had been getting worse since. She looked up to Harriet who had the same pang of realisation hitting her. The two women stood frozen, feeling like if they moved the world would fall apart.

"You went home with Chat Noir didn't you? You two had sex!" Harriet exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth," How rude of me! I'm sorry Marienette but we have to get you a pregnancy test. I'm calling Alya and Tikki,"

Chat Noir was the name Mari had given to them, not Adrien Agreste. She explained and lied that her secret admirer wanted to be kept secret. In reality, Marienette didn't want them to give her the same treatment she had been giving herself, a lot of hate.

Whilst Harriet was frantically sorting through her contacts to ring the girl's, Mari went to change. She didn't want to do this but she had to, to prove Harriet that this was just a passing sickness. It was just a coincidence that she was late, wasn't it?

After a quick shower, the colour had returned to Mari's flesh. The ravenette put her hair into a high ponytail and donned on some simple clothes. If she was pregnant, she wouldn't be able to fit into most of her wardrobe. Even more so, she was currently jobless- the kid wouldn't stand a chance with her.

Alya arrived pretty quickly, Tikki had only just left work so she would get there later. Harriet nipped out to purchase the test whilst Alya tried to calm Marienette. They didn't need a repeat of college to happen. The reporter also wanted to find out who the potential baby daddy was.

"Who is he?" Alya asked

Mari rolled her eyes," Chat Noir,"

"No Marienette!" She angrily said," Who is he really? You must know,"

"Look if I'm pregnant I will tell you but as of now you are all making a big deal over nothing!"

Not wanting to raise the stress level, Alya pouted and crossed her arms. She would get it out of the designer sooner or later. Marienette entered a world of her own, pacing back and forth- debating this and that. When Harriet returned with Tikki she grabbed the items and legged it to the bathroom.

So many things were running through her head, but she just needed to get it over with to prove to the girls they were being hysterical about the whole thing. There was no way she was pregnant- was there?

Their doubts were now seeking into Marienette. She thought her nerves would go after taking the test, but the waiting was even more antagonising. Tikki, Alya and Harriet helped her onto the sofa, she wasn't in a state of shock so why were they being so annoying! With a deep breath, Mari relaxed- they were her friends who were just trying to help.

They placed the test on the table and sat in a silence. It wasn't awful or comfortable, it was just still. Comfort was hard to find but even harder to keep. Every time someone would try to say something, they quickly returned to quiet.

"It has been two mins," Alya mumbled, looking to the ravenette.

Marienette shakily picked up the test, holding her fate the other side. All she had to do was turn it around to prove to the girls she wasn't pregnant- then they could go out to celebrate the news. No Dupain Cheng- Agreste child would be on the way, she was positive of that.

After some coaching from the girls, Mari turned the test around. Her heart stopped, time stood still. She dropped it onto the floor and ran out of the apartment.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Alya declared happily, earning some looks from the girls," Or maybe not depending on what Marienette chooses to do with it,"

Tikki sighed and picked up the test," Mari and Chat Noir have a little kitten on the way that's for sure,"

"I mean it's not like the dads a famous supermodel at all- no way at all," Harriet mumbled, she was terrible at keeping secrets.

Tikki and Alya shared looks then glared at the girl. Harriet shrunk into her seat and smiled weakly. Had she just let the cat out of the bag?

"Wait you knew who Chat Noir was this whole time?" Tikki accused, the girl nodded slowly.

"Who is he then?" Alya interrogated.

Harriet shuffled nervously as Alya stared into her. In that moment she felt sorry for Nino, Alya's coworkers and all of the people the reporter had interviews with. She was intimidating- Harriet gulped audibly.

"I mean it's Marienette's choice to tell you-"

Alya banged her fists on the table in anger," Don't pull that shit- who is the dad?"

"It's Adrien," Harriet finally answered," Adrien Agreste,"

Tikki and Alya fell back onto the sofa and looked to the ceiling. Marienette had some skill to gain him as an admirer. No wonder she wouldn't tell anyone- but Harriet had kept the secret for so long.

A silent twenty minutes later, Mari came back through the door. The tension could be cut with a knife. Alya and Tikki began asking her questions about Adrien.

"Wait how did you guys know?" Mari asked.

The two women gestured Harriet, who was now hiding behind a chair," I found out a few months ago who he was- but I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I kept it to myself. I tried not to say anything but Alya is so good at her job and I'm crap under pressure so... here we are,"

Marienette glared at her," I can't believe you Harry,"

"At least your kid will be loaded," Harry stated.

All three women stared at her with disapproving glances.

"Hey please don't kill me,"

A few more minutes of silence descended.

"I'd preferably like to be buried near the Seine,"

* * *

 **Hi guys, so I updated this chapter slowly.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway- now that the girls know who the dad is, who do you think will most likely inform Adrien of his kitten that is on the way?**

 **Marienette? Alya? Harriet? Or will it be Tikki?**

 **Tell me what you think! Thanks for following and reviewing (if you have that is)**

 **Also how ironic was it when Marienette was thinking 'There would be no Dupain Cheng-Agreste child on the way, she was positive of that,'**

 **T'ill next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Using the UK's weather as an excuse to write. I will update this consistently (well try to) . I will aim to update this every Monday, 'See beyond my smile' on Fridays. Then over the weekend I will write from my vast selection of other stories**

 **This won't last until the end of the month I bet**

 **Anyway- two questions today.**

 **One- Are any of you suffering from Storm Emma?**

 **I understand that it may seem big to people in the Uk, but we have got to remember that other countries suffer from a lot worse. America has their hurricanes but cope well (in my opinion) by grouping up to help those in need. I'm more annoyed at the ridiculous work excuses and Facebook posts.**

 **Two- Where are my readers from?**

 **Im not asking for an address, no. I just want to know what country or continent you come from. It would be interesting to see how far my stories reach.**

 **Thank you for your continued support, on with this chapter.**

* * *

Luckily for Harriet, she didn't have to cash in her life insurance just yet. Alya promised it would happen soon if she didn't shut her gob, but Tikki was shaking her head behind the reporter so Harry guessed she would be fine. Better to be safe than sorry though so the girl stayed quiet for as long as she could manage.

Which was a total of five minutes.

"So, what should we get for take-away?" She asked, looking up at the girls," What? Marienette literally has an excuse to comfort eat!"

Unlike the past hour, this joke seemed to lighten the mood. Alya sat next to Harriet and playfully hit her shoulder. Marienette smiled a weak one before dropping it, lost in the abyss of deep thoughts that Harry prayed she would never deal with. All the while, Tikki began to meditate- something about seeking help from the 'Gods and Goddesses'.

"You know Tikki- I'm pretty sure the sound effects are unnecessary," Alya stressed, rubbing her temples.

Said woman raised an eyebrow," Don't distract me. This is an ancient procedure that was used in Chine by the greatest emperors. I can sense the power of the future. Just give me a minute more,"

"I've just found exactly what your doing and how to on Wikkihow," Harriet exclaimed, sitting down and copying Tikki.

A various amount of sounds escaped her mouth. Marienette could barley control her laughter as Tikki rose up and made her way over to the copy-cat. Damn, that was a pun Chat Noir would use. Now she was thinking of that stupid kitten! The stupid kitten whose kitten she was carrying. The stupid kitten who she couldn't deny feelings for. The stupid kitten she loved.

Marienette shook her thoughts away and looked back to the scene in front of her. Tikki was sitting and inch away from Harriet's face.

"No it's not working, oh well Tikki you will have to- AHH! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Harriet screamed, falling back into the sofa.

The four women laughed as they temporarily forget the situation they were in. Soon it dawned on them that they couldn't contact the Gods- much to Tikki's dismay and Harriet's amusement- or joke around any longer. They had to face the issue and talk about the future. Something Marienette hated that she couldn't postpone for a later date.

"So are you going to keep it?" Alya questioned- finally breaking the ice.

Mari took a deep breath," I am going to keep them. I am against abortion and I couldn't stand the thought of my child being raised by strangers. But I couldn't put Adrien through the scandal or my unborn through the stress,"

Tikki and Harriet nodded approvingly, the most mature thing they had both done. Alya tapped her finger against the surface of her chair in thought. The ravenette looked to the ground, a massive rant was about to come her way.

"Right- I don't care whatever scandal happens- Adrien should at least know," Alya said firmly," No offence Marienette but you aren't exactly the richest person out there. It's not like Agreste couldn't spare a few thousand euros every month. I'm thinking more for you and the baby here,"

Marienette quirked an eyebrow," Alya, a few thousand euro? How much do you think a child costs?"

"May I remind you of you current job," Tikki chimed in.

Mari sighed," Unemployment. But you still aren't telling Adrien,"

Alya stood up quickly," I can't let you throw away your life. You'll hate me but love me,"

With that, the girl ran out of the room. Harriet jumped up and tried to run after her, only to trip up Tikki's leg. Marienette growled in anger, slamming the door Alya had left open in her haste. That reporter was going to get it!

* * *

Adrien expected many things that morning. He expected his father's assistant to update him on his princess' replacement. How dare he fire her? Gabriel simply brushed him off whenever he tried to speak of what happened. It was what he was used to so he didn't think much of it.

What he didn't predict, however, was a brunette reporter to come barging in- all guns blazing. Her face was red and glasses askew. Adrien questioned how she got past security but the glare the woman sent his way answered his unspoken query.

"Right Agreste- or should I call you Chat Noir?" She questioned, folding her arms- this girl knew Marienette," I'm Alya- Mari's best friend,"

Adrien shook her hand and eyed her suspiciously," Okay Alya what brings you here?"

"So I'm here because apparently there was a shortage of small plastic coverings on blunt objects," Alya responded, acting natural.

Adrien didn't get what she was insinuating at the start. He sat down on his desk and wrote out a check, there must of been a problem with covering the clothes. How strange that office didn't get through to him about it. It was even more weirder that someone from the company that provides these plastic coverings knew Marienette. What a small world.

"How much do you want to cover the shortage? I can't have any of the latest clothes suffering from a plastic covering shortage. I apologise for asking- but how do you run out of plastic at a plastic covering company?" Adrien talked on, Alya had her mouth agape- was he that oblivious?

She sat on the chair and let out an angry laugh," Are you that stupid? I'm not from no company,"

"Then what do you mean plastic covering- oh," Agreste mumbled towards the end, the truth dawning on him.

The woman in the chair in front of him nodded knowingly. He was expecting a kitten with his princess. Oh god he was expecting a kitten with his princess! Adrien loved her but this was a step too far, especially now when he was weeks away from inheriting the company. His father would disown him if he found out- he needed his current family.

"I'll leave you Marienette's number, you better call her or I will be back," Alya threatened, scribbling the digits on a piece of paper and handing it to him," I trust you will make the right decision,"

With that, the woman left, leaving behind a dumbstruck blonde. Sighing, Agreste Junior, put the number in his draw- he needed time to think. It was more than just up and leaving his father for the company. He didn't want to be put with someone who just wanted money, not that his princess would do that but it is a possibility. Adrien looked to the ceiling, it was going to be one hell of a situation.

A buzz from a phone alerted him. His father's assistant had been on call this whole time! Quickly, Adrien picked it up and began speaking a number of excuses, believable and not. Nathalie, the assistant, wasn't having any of it.

"Adrien I have the right to tell your father about this, it's what I'm paid to do," She said in a monotone voice.

"Please no Nathalie- I promise I will tell him, if I decide to raise it," He quickly assured, writing some notes on a piece of paper.

There was a pause on the other end of the line," I suggest you don't partake until the child is born, in case this girl isn't carrying your child. If she isn't, the press will eat up a story about how upset you are about the whole thing, leaving us with a better outcome. The slut will then get the bad end of the stick,"

"Nathalie don't call her that, but I get what you mean," Adrien responded, his blood boiling- his princess wouldn't cheat on him but there is the possibility.

"Then I guess we leave it at that Adrien, I won't tell your father," Nathalie said, hanging up the phone.

Slumping in his chair, the blonde knew that the assistant had the best course of action for him. However, Mari was out of a job and being pregnant would make getting one harder. Adrien kept flying back and forth between arguments until his first fashion shoot arrived, he was thankful to say the least.

* * *

 **If you can't tell, I can't directly say what Adrien forgot to wear whilst 'having fun' with Marienette. It feels weird to write it so I had Alya use her awesome writing skills to infer it.**

 **To the reviewer who asked- I just put in jokes whenever I can to lighten the mood. Harriet is the comedy character, like Fat Amy is in Pitch Perfect- the writers use them to bring laughter in when the audience expects seriousness.**

 **This question is about the story: How long do think Alya is going to allow Adrien to stick to his little plan?**

 ** _Until next time_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im keeping to my schedule! That is a major thing for me.**

 **Question/task of tha day: Create a miraculous and it's power!**

 **Mine would be a chameleon, it's power would be to turn invisible for five minutes. The jewel would be a beanie hat, with a chameleon logo.**

 **I look forward to hearing yours.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a whole week since Alya had informed the sun-child Agreste that a Marienette was pregnant with his child. He hadn't called, text or dropped by- nothing. Mari couldn't say it didn't hurt, she would of thought he would of at least cared! Maybe she was going to have to raise this baby on her own.

"Hey Marienette!" Alya said, excitedly bursting through said girl's front door," I have the perfect solution to your unemployment. Well Nino does,"

Marienette looked up groggily from her place on the sofa, morning sickness was a killer," Ever heard of texting? You could of at least let me know you were dropping by,"

Alya muttered her apologies before sitting on the sofa next to the ravenette. A bucket lingered near the mother-to-be, the reporter cringed. The worst parts of pregnancy clearly shining through for Marienette and it was only the first few weeks!

"I do value my heating bill- can you shut the door?" Mari asked, lunging for the bucket again to throw up.

"Just give it a minute," Alya quickly answered.

Soon a tan-skinned man came walking in, shutting the door tightly behind him. Nino looked to Marienette once, his face forming into disgust, and then averted his gaze. He made it seem like a good deed!

"Geez Nette, you look rough," Nino commented, sitting down in the worn-out armchair.

Mari rolled her eyes," It's called pregnancy, you should try it sometime. Anyway, what's your master plan?"

"Well, being that I get to speak to many celebrities daily," Nino began, only to be told to stop boasting by his wife," Anyway, I found out that half of them became famous by posting their talent online. When doing further research, that's how all fashion companies start! Why don't you open up your own store, it can't be that hard even for someone who is knocked-"

"The hours are simple," Alya interrupted, sending her husband a glare," You can work when you like, get paid well. With your talent you will get noticed really quickly,"

Marienette smiled as she considered the option. It came into her mind but she had pushed it back down when she discovered the life growing inside her. Alya and Nino both had fair points about the flexible hours and ease of the project whilst pregnant. She didn't need to worry about finding a job then rejected for her situation.

"I guess I could try it," She answered, playing with a strand of her hair.

Alya's smile became bigger," Right fire up your laptop and we will create you an EBay page!"

Before the woman could respond, the reporter had dived for the laptop and was typing madly. Nino hid his laughter behind his hand, not very subtlety. Marienette sighed happily, maybe raising a baby on her own wouldn't be so bad as long as her friends helped her out.

* * *

Adrien banged his head on the desk, groaning heavily. It had been the seventh interview to replace Marienette and he hated it. They were talentless and emotionless, clearly only after the money. There was no passion unlike the ravenette's. The office seemed dimmer since her departure, everyone was just dull.

His princess really was the light of the room even if she didn't like to be. Her low confidence made him annoyed, who would ever dismiss her talent? How could anyone be cruel to her and make her feel worthless?

The photo frame in front of him fell onto the desk. In the mirror-like side he saw his own reflection. Adrien sighed, he was cruel and horrible to his princess. Marienette was sweet and beautiful, he was leaving her for his image! It could potentially be his child.

It was his child, he knew that. Mari promised him he was her first time. She wasn't the type to sleep around or even lie about things, hell she wasn't the one to tell him- that damn Alya was. Speaking of which, she hadn't come after him yet, Marienette must of begged her to leave him be.

Adrien opened his drawer and pulled out the number, he could just text her and this whole thing could be sorted. He could hang out with his princess and maybe invite her to live in the mansion. His father would be furious but the old man wouldn't kick out a woman carrying his grandchild, would he?

Then again, this was Gabriel Agreste. The same man that forced his son to model and be home schooled. He was cold and ruthless, especially when he wanted something. But he wouldn't really make a woman loose a baby?

Adrien shook away the thought, how could he think such a thing?

There was a small knock on his office door. A red headed woman came in timidly, she was from the same floor as Marinette. Adrien offered her a tender smile which she returned with a nervous glance to the ground. She reminded him of Mari, quiet and nervous in intense situations.

"Hello I'm Tikki," She said, loud enough for him to here," And we need to talk Agreste,"

"Okay what is it?" Adrien asked.

Tikki's personality did a total 180. Gone was the nervous facade, replaced with a glaring determination and admirable firmness. He felt intimidated, but not unsafe. Everything about her was scary yet oddly reassuring. It was a very conflicting moment.

"Marienette may not want Alya talking to you, but she never said anything about me," Tikki hissed, her temper igniting," After she slept with you, Mari hated herself. Not because it was you, no, because she was mad at herself. She felt like a slut, shutting herself off. So don't you tell me you have some elaborate scheme to make sure the child is yours, there isn't anyway it isn't,"

Adrien stood awe-struck. A part of him stung as he realised what pain he had caused his princess. He felt like an even bigger idiot for letting her have these horrible thoughts. Then he actually believed Nathalie- she was no better than his father! They only cared about the Agreste image, not Adrien's well-being.

"I suggest you step up before I make you," Tikki assured, readjusting her bag on her shoulder before turning around," I don't want to send Harriet after you- she will just annoy you to death. It's like babysitting, maybe you should try it, practice for YOUR future child,"

With that, the redhead left. Adrien sat back down in his seat, rubbing his temples. On the one hand, he adored Marienette and would give up the whole world for her. On the other, he couldn't just go to her without his father intervening. The thought of raising his child with Mari was amazing, but there were so many complications.

Each option had a downfall, but in the end Adrien knew what he had to do. It was the right decision, he knew it. With a shaking hand, the blonde dialled the number on the sheet of paper Alya has given him.

This was the moment his life would change forever.

* * *

 **Theorise about this: What will Adrien say if Marienette picks up the phone?**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 ** _Until next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, new chapter.**

 **I just want to explain that Adrien was interrupted before he could call Marienette by a certain someone...**

 **But that's not in this chapter...**

 **Question of that day, if you could have any pet (mythical or real) what would it be?**

 **Mine would be a fennec Fox. They are so cute and adorable. They're small so they are easy to handle. I would love one of them running around my house.**

 **I cant believe how far this story has gone around the world, I adore all of your feedback and contributions to my little questions and tasks.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter**

* * *

One could not enter Marienette Dupain Cheng's bathroom without throwing up.

That's how Harriet put it.

According to her, Marienette's morning sickness had made it impossible to enter the room without needing to empty one's stomach.

The young woman had been in charge of baby-sitting the mother to be. Though of course, she passed the line between being caretaker and the child being looked after. Multiple items were broke during a Mamma Mia sing along- the apology was 'but the dancing queen scene needs to be done'. By the end of it, Marienette was thinking that having her own child would be easier than spending an afternoon with Harriet.

"Lets play monopoly!" Harriet exclaimed, getting the game out of Mari's wardrobe.

The ravenette growled," Alya is going to be here in half an hour to trade shifts with you,"

"Well she can play with us," Harry answered, opening the box up.

"No Harriet. You have work,"

The woman sighed," But I don't want to go,"

Marienette took the game off of Harriet and put it in her wardrobe. She grabbed the girl's arm and lifted her to her feet. Fire in her eyes, Mari glared at her.

"Harriet Stavaroni!" Mari shouted, anger rising," You are a grown woman and should act as such. I'm the pregnant one yet you have stressed me out all day. Get up, go to work and grow up!"

The ravenette covered her mouth in shock, where had that come from? She looked to Harriet who had a strangely triumphant smile on her face considering how Marienette had just treated her. The pregnant woman looked down at her friend with an apologetic look.

"Mari, I'm so proud of you!" Harry squealed, hugging her friend.

Marienette gave her an odd look," What are you talking about?"

"Well, Alya and Tikki have been busy sorting out you baby daddy problem- don't interrupt yet! Anyway, I noticed how worried you were about being a mother so I wanted to show you that if you could put up with me, you could do this. And you proved that you will be an amazing mum,"

Why did Harriet have the ability to be so damn annoying and yet sincere at the same time? That thought and those similar were flossing Mari's mind as she gave her friend a hug. Tears were shed, but hell she had an excuse to be over-emotional (which Harriet was jealous of, she wanted to cry over Mufassa's death without getting judged too).

By the time Alya came, the women were cleaned up and friendly. The tiny bit of reassurance Harry had provided really lit up Marienette's day. The blue haired girl decided to work on the first piece she wasn't to say sell on her online shop 'Miraculous'.

"You know," Mari began, glancing at Alya," Harriet said something interesting about a baby-daddy problem today. Care to explain?"

Alya dropped the book in her hand on the floor, growling in frustration," That damn receptionist can't keep a secret!"

Marienette laughed as the reporter began to furiously type the number of the grass into her phone. As it dialled, Dupain-Cheng held onto her seat into anticipation- this was going to provide her entertain for the rest of the week.

* * *

Harriet sighed as she left Marienette's apartment. She was upset to see how stressed the ravenette secretly was over Adrien. The young woman had tried all her jokes, they only lightened the pregnant woman's spirit a tiny bit. Harry had just landed Tikki and Alya in it so she better make it up to them by using her best skill:

Annoyance.

Only being a receptionist at Agreste, Harriet was paid little to nothing. No one would remember her name, she was simply the girl that allowed them into the building each day. It was the same boring routine.

Marienette and Tikki made the job so much more interesting. The jokes, office games and bets made working for the devil himself worth it. Since Mari wasn't fired however, the flame had been distinguished by the iron (and diamond encrusted) fist of Gabriel Agreste- a.k.a the boss from hell.

After watching him interact with the highest names in fashion, but still treating them like gum on a shoe, Harriet knew that Papa Agreste wouldn't allow his sun-child to raise the child of someone from a lower class.

It drove Harry crazy, watching the colour in the office turn to a dull grey. The people who wore smiles, now frowned 24/7. All because the old man that ran the company didn't have fun back in his day.

His fashion may be modern and updated, but Gabriel Agreste surely wasn't. However, Harriet wasn't going to let his son turn his back on Marienette. It was Adrien's child- he will damn well step up.

During her deep thoughts, Harriet had found herself in the Agreste building and sitting at her grey desk. She sighed as men and women came in with neatly pressed and colourless suits.

Marienette used to pick the worst and redesign it. Harry wasn't half bad at designing, sure she wasnt as good as Mari but she still could make it big if she wanted to. The girl smiled as she bought of her pastel sketchbook and began to play some old games on it.

At first, she simple redesigned outfits. Eventually it ended up with her challenging everyone from her floor to do the same- a randomly chosen person hiding their the winner. There hadn't been genuine fun since Marienette had left.

When her twenty minute break rolled around, Harriet couldn't of gotten in the elevator fast enough. Despite the reminder from the man riding with her that tapping her foot on the floor did not make it go faster. To which she jumped just to scare the living day lights out of him. The brown haired man- who only looked around her age- seemed to cling to the side. Harry jumped again, only this time some of her designs fell out of her pocket.

"I accidentally pressed the eject button," She laughed bending down to pick her designs up.

The man helped her, only pausing when he picked up one," These are amazing,"

"Oh that- that's nothing compared to what my friend Marienette Dupain-Cheng can do. She's the real one with talent and Old Agreste fired her," Harriet continued her ramblings whilst the man watched with slight amusement," How rude am I? My name is Harriet and I'm on a mission,"

"A mission you say? Is it to get back to the mental hospital?"

"No that's next week's task," She giggled, carefully depriving him of her design," I just need to have a talk with Adrien Agreste,"

"You did realise you will need an appointment?"

Harriet raised an eyebrow," Not if I pretend to bring him a coffee as a confused intern,"

The man laughed, moving his briefcase to the other hand. He went to give Harry a handshake but she simply fist-bumped him. His facial expression made her laugh.

"Poor sheltered child- it's a fist bump," Harriet explained, doing it again," But don't do that with Gabriel or you'll probably be fired for having fun. Anyway- what is your name?"

"It is Marko," Marko said," And this is my floor- take a business card, I would love to meet up sometime,"

Harriet smiled," Sure thing Marko,"

The butterflies in her stomach didn't decrease as the elevator continued its ascend to Adrien's floor. Something just felt so right about Marko, like they were meant to be.

Nah that was just taking it too far- they'd only just met.

"Bad Harriet," Harry mumbled to herself," Life ain't a fairy tale. It's not an anime either but hey I work for a guy who has literal steam come out of his ears when angry,"

The ding of the elevator made her jump out of her skin.

* * *

Marienette and Alya were sitting on the sofa when the ravenette's phone rang. Anxiously, she picked it up- half expecting it to be Harriet with some random guys phone again. However, an unknown number was presented to her.

Alya seemed interested to ordered she put it on speaker. Doing as she was being forced to, the designer put the phone on the coffee table, clicking to accept the call. The two woman looked tense as someone coughed on the other end.

"Hello?" Marienette asked, her voice weak.

There was a pause at the other end," Hey princess, I just wanted to apologise on how I have been treating you-"

"Hey Agreste- get your butt into gear and call Marienette Dupain Cheng!" Screamed a voice.

Alya groaned in frustration as Marienette turned her head in confusion. As the voice continued speaking, it slowly dawned on the ravenette who it was. Harriet was currently in the Agreste office, talking to Adrien- this was not going to be.

"Harriet he is on call now!" Alya shouted as loud as she could down the phone.

"Oh," Harry stated, she could here as Adrien had the phone on speaker too," As you were then,"

The sound of a door closing echoed on the otherside, Marienette looked to Alya with a red face. Sure her friends loved her but they can be crazy if they wanted to be.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Adrien has finally called her, what will happen now? The more interesting part of the story will start after the next chapter in my opinion.**

 **Question of the chapter, do you think Harriet and Marko would be a good match? He is quite uptight and very adult, whilst Harriet is the exact opposite.**

 _ **Until next time**_


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter- I am on fire! It is longer than usual. Includes plot development and loads of overlapping side stories. I feel like a need a cork board to keep up with how everyone is connected to each other.**

 **Question, what is your favourite subject?**

 **Mine would be music or English. Music because I love the creativity (and secretly sing - YouTube account TheVocalist, only have to videos and girl with flowing hair picture). Then there is English because I love writing stories.**

 **Let's kick this chapter off!**

* * *

"Hi Marinette," Adrien mumbled.

Mari was frozen on the other side, she hasn't expected this. Don't get her wrong, she loved her friends, but they meddled in the wrong situation. This would be her telling Adrien- on her own- about the news. But no, Alya had to spill the beans, then Tikki reminded him and then Harriet was just a few seconds late to the party.

Marinette sighed," Hello Adrien,"

Alya looked to her friend with a knowing smirk, the ravenette glared at her. This was going to be one awkward conversation. Subconsciously, Mari put her hand to her stomach and tried to hold it closer- metaphorically of course.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you this past week," Adrien began, clearing his throat," I want to apologise for that,"

"You should be sorry," Alya hissed.

"Alya!"

"Sorry not sorry," The reporter responded, turning away.

"I'm going in the other room!" Marinette shouted back at her friend.

When she was in the safe quarters of her own bedroom, Mari put the phone down and shut the door. No doubt Alya would eavesdrop but at least there was a tiny bit more privacy here. With a deep breath, she settled on her bed and curled up her knees, holding them in her hands. The silence and tension was stressing her out.

"Um well how do I start?" Adrien asked himself," I want to be there for you Marinette- I really do but my fathe-"

"Save your reputation, don't worry about us," She quickly responded, crying as silently as she could.

There was a pause the other end," You don't get it- I want to be there. I really want to. That's why I'm going to be even if my father cuts me off,"

Marinette thanked the skies that her neck didn't break when she turned her head to the phone. Did he really mean that? For some reason, her heart did a little flutter at the thought. If she was being honest, her feelings for Chat Noir (and Adrien) hadn't shifted in the slightest. The thought of them being together as a family really did make sense.

"You'd really do that?" She asked, her hands shaking.

"I'd give up the whole world to be with you and our Kitten," Adrien replied, the tension had gone- replaced with a kind sincerity.

It seemed that Marinette wasn't the only one shocked by his words. The sound of a mug breaking came from the otherside of her bedroom door. A few swears from Alya were also included to. She laughed softly at that before turning back to her phone.

"How are we going to do this?" She asked, twirling her thumbs.

Adrien thought for a minute," I could take you dinner- no I will take you to dinner. As an apology for my behaviour. We can talk like adults but please don't bring any of your friends,"

"Why's that Agreste?" Mari smirked.

"Alya scares me, Tikki I'm pretty sure is secretly a crime lord and Harriet is just really annoying. I'm sure they're good people when they're not trying to kill me," He joked, the pair laughed.

"So it's settled then, dinner," Marinette confirmed, smiling a genuine smile.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Adrien added," I have to go now- but be ready please,"

"Bye,"

The phone was hung up, Mari jumped up from the bed and opened a window. She needed some air after that. Her hands held her stomach with glee.

Whatever thoughts she was having were interrupted by Alya bursting through the door. A billion questions were being thrown the pregnant woman's way, all the while she was questioning why she chose to be friends with a reporter.

"Do you wanna get some ice cream to celebrate?" Alya offered, finally stopping her bounty of questions.

"You read my mind," Mari responded.

* * *

"So you're telling me, that you are going against your father and raising the baby?" Marko demanded, looking at Adrien accusingly.

Best friends since school, Marko and Adrien has been through thick and thin. Marko has supported Adrien during the loss of his mother whilst Adrien supported Marko during the death of his sister. They were just like Alya and Marinette, friends until the end.

"I thought I made that quite obvious when I said 'I'm raising the baby with Marinette'," Adrien said, raising his eyebrow.

Marko shook his head," Are you trying to get executed?"

"Oh come on the worst he will do is cut me off," The blonde defended.

"You know he's done worse to people Adrien- hell he's trying to marry you to Chloe, of all people!" Marko continued.

It suddenly dawned on Adrien how dead he was. Gabriel Agreste may be an ideal role model to the passing eye, but in reality he uses questionable methods for his own gain. The only reason he wanted Chloe and Adrien wedded was so he didn't have to pay as many taxes. There had been worse things but Agreste junior had never been informed of them.

"I'm dead," He mumbled, sinking into his chair," How's life for you then?"

"I met a very interesting girl in the elevator, in fact she was about to pretend to be an intern to get to see you," Marko retold, thinking of the strange (and slightly insane) woman he had met.

"Was her name Harriet?" Adrien asked.

The brown haired man nodded," Yes that was her name. Very headstrong and determined, yet so childlike,"

"She's one of Marienette's friends. The one that burst into my office whilst I was on call to Mari to order me to call her,"

"A few seconds late to the party then," Marko assumed, Adrien nodded," I gave her my business card- I don't know why but she interests me,"

The blonde had a knowing smile on his face, he friend had a case commonly known as 'crushing'. Marko, a man constantly focused on business and perfection, had a crush on Harriet, a girl who has never done anything like a real adult. This was going to be an interesting duo.

* * *

Seven o'clock rolled around sooner than Mari had mentally prepared herself for. She was shaking as she anxiously waited for Adrien to knock on the door. Alya had long since left, leaving Tikki to keep watch until Chat Noir came for his Princess.

 _Take a deep breath_ , Marinette reminded herself, _he will come and you two will talk like adults- no friends or interferences._

"Stop mentally panicking," Tikki warned, sitting up from her spot on the sofa.

Mari stopped her pacing and looked in the mirror. Her hair was in a bun with a curl either side, framing her face. A red dress curved around her body, it wasn't too long or too short. Jewels decorated the chest of the outfit whilst layers made up the skirt. They were shining even in the dim light of the apartment. Some simple makeup and a silver necklace finished the look. All of the clothing was made by Marinette of course.

"Marinette you look beautiful," Tikki assured, putting a comforting shoulder on her friend.

The ravenette responded with a faint smile," I'm worried Tiks, what if he decides he hates me? What if he tries to make me have an abortion?"

"Mari, Mari, Mari. No. Judging by Alya's description of the phone call, he is head over heels for you," Tikki explained softly," I can sense the love in his aura!"

"Tikki you know I don't get all of your supernatural stuff," Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

"It means I can feel his love for you," The woman answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mari glanced at her," Rephrase that answer in the future,"

"Oh you're just dirty minded," Tikki hissed.

Before the two could chat further, a knock was heard at the door. Marinette jumped out of her skin, attempting to cover the squeak she was making by throwing her hand over her mouth. Slowly, she picked up her purse and headed to the source of the noise. Grabbing the doorknob, Mari opened it reluctantly.

Adrien stood in the doorway, holding a bouquet of roses, and wearing a black tux. His hair was styled as it normally was yet it still made Marinette's heart skip a beat. It seemed she had the same effect on him, he stated at her with a flustered expression.

"You look beautiful," He blurted, quickly covering his mouth.

Marinette laughed, returning the compliment. With the word handsome of course. The pair exited the apartment, leaving a fangirling Tikki to call the girls about what happened.

A lone car- let me rephrase- limousine was waiting for them. The ravenette has to forcibly shut her mouth, the vehicle was massive! There wasn't a single scratch or dent, the paint job was perfection. In her head she was mentally begging that the seats would be made from pristine leather, she was right of course.

Champagne lined the centre, all laid at exact angles and pointing in precise direction. Ice curled around them, each one cut to the same size as the last. Bright red ribbons wrapped around the beverages, naturally this was neater than Mari could ever deem possible. How could one tie a ribbon so well?

"As nice as this is, I can't have any can I?" She teased, part of her didn't even trust herself to touch it- she was a renowned klutz after all.

Adrien paused, putting his hand on his forehead," Oh yes, I didn't plan this. My father's assistant must of found out and placed them here,"

"If I ever meet this woman I will get revenge," Marinette growled, holding her stomach maternally.

The blonde let out a soft laugh. He proceeded to explain that they were going to dine at an Italian restaurant. Marinette listened closely, only worrying about the cost of such a place- especially with the way Adrien described the food! He used words like 'divine' and 'five-star'- though he may be loaded, it didn't sit right with Mari to allow him to pay.

"It's not too expensive there is it?" She asked, twirling her thumbs nervously.

"Princess nothing is too expensive to you," Adrien said softly.

Mari felt a blush creep to her cheeks. She turned away, not allowing Chat to see her humiliation. The way he said princess made the butterflies in her stomach go wild. Adrien was aware he had achieved this by the proud and smug smile on his features.

Eventually, the pair arrived at the restaurant. Just like she had predicted, the place was filled with people- a queue going down the concrete path proved its popularity. Some famous faces she recognised were dining on the balcony.

"Is that Jagged Stone?" Marinette whispered in Adrien's ear.

"The one and only," He added," Don't look to much- he might think you're a weird-"

"Marinette! How good to see you!" Jagged shouted, running up to them.

Adrien stares at the two in shock. Jagged Stone, the famous rock star who had denied business with his father for years, was talking to he princess as if she was some sort of celebrity. It gave him a little sense of pride. However he was more inquisitive on how they actually knew each other.

"Adrien I forgot to mention, I design some things for Jagged now and again," Mari quickly explained, hooking herself on Adrien's arm.

Jagged laughed," Now and again? DC don't be so modest- she practically designs all of my tour outfits. Not to mention my album covers. And to think it all started when you were 14. Anyway how's life for you now?"

"It's great thanks J, I'm here with Adrien to talk about our little situation," She continued telling him some things that had recently happened," Oh and Old Agrestie fired me for having a bit of fun in the office,"

"He's missed out on a killer designer, never liked the man," Jaggged said," Always so serious. I would like to chat more, I've got a new album coming up so my agents will be in touch. See you later DC,"

"Bye J,"

As the rockstar walked back to his table, Adrien guided the ravenette to the hostess. She quickly seated them in their reserved table . Whilst this was happening, Mari found herself lost in the massive chandelier and intricate detailing in the walls and floors. As a young girl, she could only dream of eating in a place like this.

The pair were seated on the balcony, the flipping balcony! Adrien smiled to himself at He wonder that captivated his princess' face. That's when he realised that he really did love this girl, more than the stars in the sky. He would give anything to be with her forever.

"Marinette I have to be honest," Adrien said sincerely," I love you,"

* * *

 **Don't kill me for leaving it here. It's longer than usual so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for following and favouriting my story.**

 **Question of that chapter/story- I personally don't like the typical children names- they are only what Marinette really wants. What would you guys think of me choosing a different name for the baby?**

 ** _Until next time_**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter, drama will start from now. Harriet and Marko will go on dates, some Alya and Nino romance, and maybe a little bit of Tikki and Netflix (her place comes in later)**

 **Within the next few chapters I'll be introducing a new character who will be based off of my friend in real life. He has given the okay- he suggested it actually. I think I have an idea as to how he might come into things but he will a minor recurring character like Adrien's bodyguard.**

 **Question of the chapter- If I said I would have a character competition would you enter?**

 **All you would have to do is comment the name, looks and personality of the character. I will find a way to put them in. However, you also have to mention your favourite episode of miraculous ladybug and why it is. It can be either season one or season two.**

 **Im just going to do it- Character contest! Rules above! People enter if you wish.**

 **On with the chapter**

* * *

Marinette paused, did she hear him correctly? Because according to her ears Adrien Agreste- the famous model and every woman's secret celebrity crush- had just admitted his love for her. Her, an aspiring fashion designer who hadn't got any further than the first floor in his father's company. Had he taken anything before dinner?

Every second she deliberated thoughts in her brain, there was an antagonising wait for the blonde next to her. He wanted her to jump for joy and exclaim that she loved him too, but the silence made him question his expectations. Had he really overestimated her love? She was pregnant with his child she had to feel something!

Her mouth opened and closed, was she thinking? Mari had billions of thoughts rushing through her head but none of them could be expressed in this moment. All she wanted to was scream the same thing but her throat was closing up on her. A glass of water was on the table, she quickly picked it up and downed its contents, it cleared her mind slightly.

"I love you too Adrien," She finally managed to blurt out.

The look on his face set butterflies in her stomach. That or her baby was as happy as she was. Adrien held her cheeks lightly and bought her in for a tender kiss on the lips. She reciprocated his advance with her own careful input. They wanted to kiss lightly so that no one would notice them.

However this was Adrien Agreste who was kissing an unknown girl, this shouldn't go unnoticed. Yet, in this small moment of passion- it did. Either people were too engrossed in their meals or they simply didn't care. Then again, this was a restaurant filled with famous faces who were wrapped up in their own business and schedules.

"What now?" Mari asked, drawing circles on the table with her finger.

"I guess we start dating. Or you know..." Adrien began- trailing off.

Marinette looked up at him," What?"

"You could move in with me,"

The ravenette thanked the gods that she didn't have any drink in her mouth during that moment. They had only just started a relationship (if even that) and he wanted to move in. Not just that, he was a model with millions of fans who would literally kill to be in her position. She wouldn't be able to handle the stress if someone insulted her child over them being an Agreste.

"I don't think I can do it," She mumbled," I want to have a relationship with you but I can't move in yet,"

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?" Adrien questioned, putting his hand on top of hers.

"I know that some of your fans are very clingy to you. I'm afraid that they might threaten my baby and cause unneeded stress," Mari explained slowly, turning her hand the other way so she could hold his," I would love to if the situation wasn't so complicated,"

"I see your point- but I will regularly check up on you," He promised, kissing her hand as if to seal it.

The pair exchanged soft smiles as their dinner commenced. Talking about this, that and the other. Having the best time they had for the past few weeks.

* * *

"Alya it's my turn with the binoculars!" Harriet complained, making a lunge for the object in question.

Tikki tapped the girl on the nose," Harriet be quiet! We aren't meant to be on this roof!"

The three women were on an apartment block roof, using a pair of binoculars to spy on Adrien and Marinette's date. Turns out that the restaurant was impossible to get into unless you were some super celebrity- much to their displeasure. They had so far seen the kiss and hand holding but currently nothing interesting was occurring.

"Here Harriet- not much is happening now anyway," Alya said, handing the binoculars to Harriet who eagerly took them," I think we should leave them to their privacy,"

After spending a few moments watching the couple, Harry agreed. She handed the object back to Alya who stuffed it into her bag. Tikki made sure nothing was left on the roof before they went back through the door they had lodged open only an hour before to get up here.

Luckily the building seemed to have little to no security. The descent down the stairs wasn't as risky as the ascent. They knew that no one was going after them and even if someone looked at the CCTV, it would be too late to find them as they'd be at home. In all honesty the three women couldn't be less bothered- Mari and Adrien were together!

Harriet paused at the bottom floor, her phone rang in her pocket. She fished it out and swiped the screen. Marko's name appeared as well as the usual buttons and numbers when one was on call. Her heart fluttered slightly but she let it fall back down, love only got you hurt after all. Yet she couldn't falter the smile that came across her face.

"Hey," Was all she could say.

"Hello," Marko replied, his voice was softer than the last time they met (which was the elevator and since they had chatted via text).

"So why you calling," Harriet asked," Not that I'm being rude but Alya, Tikki and me are currently in an apartment building spying on Adrien and Marinette's date. And you know we gotta get out of here,"

There was laughter the other end," You could just walk and talk,"

"I can't multitask," She added," Anyway is it that hard to not hear my voice,"

Alya and Tikki rolled their eyes, crossing their arms in annoyance. Both of them were anxious to get out of the building and home. They would slowly edge towards the door throughout Harriet and Marko's conversation. A great sense of relief washed over them when the woman finally put her phone in her pocket.

"Harriet's got a date!" She chorused," You're right lets go,"

The three exited the apartment block, legging it to the red convertible Tikki had bought them in. Cheering excitably over a well accomplished mission.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed- they are finally together! However it isn't going to be a bumpy road ahead for the couple which won't always be smooth-sailing.**

 **Queation of the chapter: How do you think Harriet and Marko's date will go?**

 **Until next time, be miraculous!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, please read the author note at the end of the chapter after reading this one. You'll know why by the end of it.**

 **Anyway, the same task from last time- Character contest! State what your character looks like, their name, personality etc. However you MUST put your favourite episode of miraculous ladybug and why it is.**

 **Also I'm in love with Lukanette, don't hate me.**

* * *

When Adrien first proclaimed the idea of telling Marinette's parents first, she felt happy. Her Maman and Papa were very understanding people who would love her no matter what. Even if she had burnt down a building, they would care for her unconditionally.

Yet, when standing outside the bakery, next to the man she loved, Mari could hardly breathe. Why was she so damn nervous? These were her parents, they stuck by her through thick and thin! She had no reason to be clinging onto Adrien's arm like he was some lifeline. Hormones, yeah she'd blame it on the hormones.

"You ready," Adrien asked, looking down to her, she nodded slowly," Then we should go in,"

The ding of the bakery bell had never been so scary to Marinette. As it rang, all the attention turned to them. Sabine and Tom smiled at her with so much love that she worried it would be the exact opposite when she tells them of her predicament. At least Alya wasn't here to do the job before her this time.

"Oh Marinette who's this handsome fellow?" Sabine questioned, raising an eyebrow towards her daughter," Oh deary, you have no meat on your bones. Come child, take anything you want. A friend of Marinette's is a friend of ours,"

Adrien smiled gratefully. No wonder his princess had turned out so caring and loving, her parents were such kind souls. A bitter aftertaste was at the back of his mouth, just because his father was cold doesn't mean that all parents have to be. He kindly declined the offer, saying he was on a "model's diet".

"Maman, Papa," Mark began, resting her head on Adrien's shoulder," I, well uh, we have something to tell you,"

A look of concern rushed over the parent's faces. Sabine ran up to her and looked her in the eyes, scrutinising every aspect of her daughter's face. Whilst Tom watched from afar, giving Adrien a once-over before returning his attention to Marinette.

"Give us five minutes to finish cleaning and then we'll meet you upstairs," Tom said, the couple nodded and headed out through the back door.

Even though it was small, Mari loved her parents quaint apartment. The tiny space used for a kitchen, dining room, and lounge held so many dear memories. Then there was the trapdoor that lead to her room, and the door leading to her parent's bedroom. Everything was perfect, despite the endless amount of clutter and hap-hazardously placed object. Marinette took a deep breath, relishing in the warm scents and tastes she got. How much she missed home.

Whilst the ravenette walked around the place like it was an old friend, Adrien was more focused on the photos placed along a shelf on the wall. A happy picture of Marinette with both of her parents beside her mostly drew his attention. Secretly, he longed for a photo like this with his father- one where they smiled and posed in a normal way, not staged or practiced but just naturally. Of course, realistically, this wouldn't happen without the whole of Paris knowing. Gabriel would probably create a competition among fans to be in it, prompting more publicity for the Agreste brand.

With a sigh, the blonde turned around. Marinette looked at him with a sad expression, reaching for his hand. Eagerly, he took it- however she was the one to reassure him now. In the one simple squeeze, Adrien was promised a family, hope and love. He looked to his princess, who stood on her tiptoes just to kiss him on the cheek, and bought her in for a hug.

"Okay what did you want to tell us?" Tom said, now entering the room with Sabine.

Adrien and Mari sat down on the sofa, hands still entwined. The older couple did the same, eyes filled with emotions ranging from curiosity to concern. Slowly, Marinette looked up from the ground, her breathing heavy, and prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"As you can see, me and Adrien are currently a couple," She began, pausing between each word to gain some confidence, which did not come," And, well. Um,"

"Take your time sweetie," Sabine answered, smiling to her daughter.

"A few weeks ago, Adrien and me had some relations," Mari continued," This was after he told me that he was the secret admirer I told you guys about. Anyway, recently it came to light that I was... I was. I am pregnant,"

Adrien let go of her hand and wrapped it around her small frame reassuringly. Gazing at the ground, Mari refused to look up in fear of seeing disappointment or anger in her parent's eyes. She bit her lip anxiously as the silence descended upon the four.

"I always thought Alya or Harriet would be the first to be pregnant," Tom admitted, chuckling slightly," But Marinette you don't need to look down. We aren't disappointed in you, if anything we are nervous. Darling I'm way too young to be a grandfather,"

Marienette looked up and beamed. Her parents were sharing amused looks whilst laughing lightly. Thank god they didn't know how complicated the past few weeks had really been. She was thankful they accepted Adrien for who he was and the situation.

"Are you booked in for your dating scan?" Sabine interrogated, getting up from the sofa and heading towards the kitchen.

Mari scrunched up her forehead in confusion," A dating what now?"

"A dating scan is the first scan you go to, it determines the expected gestation period of the pregnancy. It can also tell us the number of babies you are expecting," Adrien explained flawlessly.

"How did you know?" Mari said, playfully tapping his nose.

"I do my research!" He answered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

"So where are we going," Harriet asked, taking off her Minnie Mouse sunglasses.

The larger-than-life girl was wearing a short skirt dress that was black with a red ribbon tied around the waist. On the torso, there was white polka dots with a red bow settled on the chest. It was short sleeved. Black tights cling to her legs with pumps (similarly coloured to the waistband). To complete the look, Harriet tied her hair in a bun with a crimson ribbon.

Marko, on the other hand, was dressed in a pressed black suit. It had an even darker tie.

"Well there is this really nice Cafe near the Eiffel Tower," He explained, checking his phone.

"I think we should go to a phone case store," Harriet quickly added," You need more style. Ever heard of a thing called colour?"

Marko looked up from his phone, giving her a curious look. She smiled, dishing her phone out of her pocket. Unlike his plain phone case, Harriet had a blonde cat with green eyes on hers. It was twice the size of her actual phone- and covered in gold glitter. The ears weren't even there to protect it, just for the style.

Shaking his head, Marko placed his phone in his pocket and and stopped walking. He gestured his date into a Cafe that had some posh Italian name. The baristas wore expensive outfits that matched the vintage decor. Instead of a usual counter with a large queue, the people were waiting out of the door to get in. It was more of a restaurant than a Cafe.

"So is this just a posh Starbucks?" Harriet questioned, gasping at the dimly lit chandelier.

"No, it's a Cafe that prides itself on enduring proper restaurant qualities," Marko defined, jumping the queue of people and being taken to a table.

"So a Starbucks with waiters," She mumbled under her breath.

The two sat down and gazed at each other across the table. Just looking at the price of a tea made Harriet wince. Whereas Marko passed it off as he was used to the absurdity. Why couldn't they just go to a McDonnalds?

With a sigh, Harriet looked up to Marko who was checking his phone. She looked at him with a stern look.

"Can't we go somewhere else? This place is really expensive and I'm really uncomfortable here," Harriet admitted," I dressed for fun- people are giving me weird looks. They are looking at me like I'm dirt!"

Just one glance around the room confirmed what she was saying. Harry's heart was racing in her chest, this was sending off all sorts of alarms in her head. She usually only acted like this when a situation really got to her. Maybe the stress from the date and the judgment was getting to her.

You see, there was more to Harriet's bouncy attitude that met the eye. Only the girls, Nino and the Dupain-Cheng parents knew about it. Besides her family of course.

That's why, after Marko looked at her like she was from another planet, Harriet grabbed her bag and legged it out of the Cafe. Her breathing was heavy and uneven.

As soon as the blasted place was far enough away, Harriet grabbed her phone and called Alya. She explained and it wasn't even five minutes before the reporter was at the destination, calming the girl down.

For the brightest personality can hide the darkest secrets...

* * *

 **Dont kill me. They will end up together (like Adrien and Marinette will in cannon so don't hate on Luka). It's just I want this to also highlight other issues that include some 'happy' characters.**

 **Question, why do you think Harriet acted this way? How do you think Gabriel will react to the news?**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Character contest is still going (rules in previous chapter)**

 **Question of the day- What is your favourite Akuma?**

 **Mine is Animan because he can turn into any animal- my dream. Also, he became a T-Rex so I could theoretically become a unicorn**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

The Agreste mansion was different during the day. It looked so much more magnificent, standing in all its glory with windows the graciously went from the ground to the roof. Every inch of the building was cleaned and prepped exquisitely, though they would probably class it as adequate.

Marinette walked up to the shining metal gates, sighing nervously. This was it, the day they were going to tell Gabriel about the baby. It was going to be a hard task, the girl was aware, considering how he dismissed her for having fun in the office. Adrien has already warned her but she said he needed to know before anyone else did. So the blonde agreed on the date and cleared a spot with his father to talk through things. Luckily Nathalie hadn't blabbed yet.

"What do I..." Mari thought aloud, her eyes landing on a metal machine on the wall near the gates, she pressed the button," Hi I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng. I am here to see Adrien and speak to Gabriel,"

It went silent on the other end," Come in, Adrien is waiting for you,"

The voice was a female's, thought it was bitter and emotionless. She assumed it was the assistant Nathalie that Adrien had informed her about. Just the sound of the woman's voice alone made Marinette want to run away- how could the blonde put up with her for over fifteen years?

During her thoughts, the gates opened. Slowly, but not at a tortoise like speed, Mari headed up the pebbled path towards the looming doors. Each step closer bought a new knot to her stomach, making the other ones already created tense more. It took every ounce of her strength not to fall onto her knees and cry her eyes out.

Eventually, she had to reach the door. It happened sooner than Mari anticipated. Her feet had gone as long as possible without having to actually enter. Surely any other human would do the thing she was doing, which was freezing in front of the doorway and trying to stop a panic attack.

No, she had to pull herself together. The stress wasn't good for the task or the situation.

A blonde was waiting for her on the inside, his smile obviously forced for the comforting effect. Adrien wrapped her in a tight hug, as if that if he did let go he would never see her again. Is this how scared a son was of his father? The pit in Marinette's stomach made her feel sick at the thought of such hardships.

"No matter what he does," Adrien mumbled into her ear;" He won't split us up. He won't-"

"Adrien if he is your father, he will allow this. If he doesn't let us be together then you can exit because we can make it on our own," Marinette promised, sealing the deal with a kiss on his cheek.

He looked at her with an adoring look," I wouldn't be able to survive this without you,"

"You wouldn't have to go through this all if it weren't for me," She whispered, but Adrien heard it as clear as the day.

"I'm thankful we're together," He assured, putting a strand of hair behind her ear," Baby or no baby- I'm happy. In all honesty I'm happier with a little Kitten on the way,"

They shared a kiss, making it passionate. All the feelings and tension lingered on their lips but they left it be, they needed to go into Gabriel's office as a united front. Confidence would help them in this task, better than facts and figures would. Strength, all they needed was strength.

"Your father will see you two now," Nathalie said, walking into the room," Just be... Careful,"

It seemed that Adrien was just as surprised Marinette by the woman's strange outburst. She quickly walked off, busying herself with something on the desk. Nathalie refused to look up but knew that she had installed a slight boost of confidence in the couple, and they needed it!

If Mari thought the Agreste mansion was daunting, nothing compared to the door that lead to Gabriel's office. There was no homey feeling around the whole house, just an empty cold atmosphere. How could Adrien of grown up in a place like this?

"Come in," A frozen voice ordered from inside the room.

Reluctantly, the two opened the door. They walked inside at a precise speed, Gabriel was not a man in which you slowed up on. His facial expression also told them that they needed to hurry this up as he was already feeling impatient. A raised eyebrow was sent Adrien's way, an even bigger frown Mari's.

"Father I have some news to share with you," Adrien spoke, breaking the icy tension between the three.

"Go ahead," The man responded, not even acknowledging his son.

With a deep breath, Adrien reached for Marinette's hand and gripped it lightly. She gazed at him with a reassuring look. The man stepped forward, his new stance causing his father to look him in the eye. A strange new determination filled inside of Adrien, it burned like fire- it was ready to burst out of him.

"Father Marinette and I would like to share something with you," He continued, never leaving his father's gaze," We are a couple father. But that's not all, a few weeks prior we had relations. This resulted in Mari becoming... pregnant. We will step up but of course you need to know. Also the press will not be made aware,"

Gabriel put his pen on the desk, sighing heavily. He massaged his temple with his fingers in annoyance. Frustration also crept onto his features as his shoulders tended. Marinette looked to Adrien, he was still staring his father down- the same smile he had started the conversation with was still present.

"I thought I raised you better- but obviously not! You associate yourself with some second-class trash," Gabriel exclaimed angrily," Is this some elaborate gold-digger project Miss Marinette? Yes I recognise you as the troublemaker I fired. Thought you could worm your way back into the Agreste? I'm sorry but we don't accept the prostitutes. That baby is the product of manipulation and should be aborted immediately,"

Marinette gasped, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively. Adrien let go of her hand and held her close instead, trying to tame the blood that boiled within him. Whereas his princess was struggling not to cry at Gabriel's harsh words- about his son and grandchild! Damn the pregnancy hormones, on any other day she would of set him straight.

"Father I love Marinette, more than you will ever know," Adrien hissed," She didn't want to tell me about her pregnancy at the start because she didn't want to ruin my image! Her friends told me because she didn't want the press getting involved with me or our child. Now, she is the most kind hearted and hard-working person I know. So if you don't approve of this, I don't care- our love from her friends and her parents is enough for us,"

The old man at the desk was speechless. He stared off into space for a while, allowing the words his son had said sink in. Everything was correct but his heart was long turned to stone from years of locking himself away. After the shock wore off, he rose from his desk and looked out the window.

"Don't expect to get your job back from this Miss Marinette," Gabriel said, continuing his gaze out of the window.

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Mari responded, taking Adrien's hand and exiting the office.

* * *

 **Ooh baddass Marinette!**

 **Question of the chapter: Do you think Gabriel will leave it there or take further action?**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the newest chapter- rather formal I know. Someone will be happy about something in this chapter... it involves their new favourite ship.**

 **If you weren't aware, I have wrote another story called 'See beyond my smile". This recently received over 100 followers! I've never been this happy for a long time.**

 **I feel like writing this is a secret identity away from the rest of the world, sure my friends know I have online stories just not this one. You see, My friends and I am not the most popular people in our year. We've dealt with a lot, who hasn't? I just don't want to give people another reason to make fun of us.**

 **Anyway enough dwelling on that, on with the question!**

 **Question of the chapter: Favourite song?**

 **I have many (everything on P!nk Beautiful trauma) but some main ones include Wild Hearts cant be broken (P!nk) and This is me (the greatest showman). I like them because of their message not the fact it's from a popular film.**

 **On with the chapter!**

* * *

Adrien took Marinette's hand and lead her away from the office. Tears of laughter stung his eyes as the two giggled all the way to the dining room. The blond couldn't believe what the little ball of fire next to him had said, he put it down to hormones and lack of emotional control. She however, put it down to the fact that the old bag deserved it.

They decided to head to the kitchen. Mari felt her stomach tighten but she put it down the hunger, a majority of her food had been thrown up this morning alongside everything she drank. This fact wasn't told to Adrien, thinking that he might overreact to the situation.

"What do you fancy?" Adrien asked, holding her hand.

"I'll just have a salad," Mari said, walking to sit down at a chair.

Adrien laughed lightly," Well you're lucky as being on a model's diet requires that daily,"

He left to go and tell the chef what they wanted. Marinette held her stomach as another pain hit it, she just needed to get food in her. That was it right?

A loud amount of shouting alerted her attention. The ravenette looked out of the window and gasped audibly. Many girls and boys were screaming at the Agreste gates, holding up photos of Adrien's face and pens. Some paparazzi were also situated there, the flash of the cameras showing their whereabouts. She wanted to tell them to do one, but it wasn't her place- but they were invading on private land.

Adrien came walking back into the room, seemingly unfazed by the noise. The girl walked up to him and tapped his nose playfully. He looked at her with a happy smirk, only it turned into a frown when he realised that the screaming fans were clearly off putting. With a kiss on the forehead, the sunshine child headed to the window and opened it, taking in the regular scene that appeared daily. He even recognised a few re-occurring people. This was obviously something he was used to, not the mother of his child.

Mother of his child, he had to admit that he was loving the fact he had to say that. That the beautiful woman infront of him was carrying his flesh and blood. A little kitten all their own. He gestured her to come over, holding out a hand for her to take. Tenderly, she did.

"Do they do this often?" Mari questioned, watching as one fan tried and failed to climb the gate," It's like they aren't human,"

"Unfortunately this is daily," Adrien explained," They can he as young as 12 or as old as 50. And that's both genders. The bodyguards try their best but they can't do anything unless they break in. See that fan could now face legal trouble but we don't want- we'll my father doesn't want the negative image,"

"Oh, will our baby have to go through that?" She asked, a silence was her reply.

Adrien didn't want to respond because their child would get worse. The child of one of the most wanted bachelors in Paris would get anger from the brats who didn't get to marry him. Marinette was the only woman he would open his heart to, and that's the way it would be. Despite this, the child would still receive backlash as eventually the news would escape of the Agreste junior on the way- however it was portrayed.

* * *

"Call him," Alya ordered, drumming her fingers together.

"No," Harriet replied, turning away so she didn't have to see the reporter's death glare.

"Call him," She replied, her facial expression staying stern and determined.

The girl looked up from her seat, instantly regretting it. In that moment, Harriet felt sorry for Nino, Alya's death glare could destroy the universe. Slowly, she reached for her phone and opened up her messgaes with Marko.

"What do I say? I'm not ready to tell him why I left," Harriet ranted," Help me more than staring Alya!"

"Simply start with hello," Alya said.

Thats what the two did. It started with a simple hello, ending with a meet up of somewhere Harriet chose. Alya sat with a triumphant look on her face, perched on the chair letting off an aura that even a diabolical villain couldn't pull off. Thank god Tikki wasn't here to add some sort of spiritual reference to the situation.

* * *

"That was the most expensive salad I've probably ever eaten," Mari joked," And no offence to the chef but I didn't really fancy all this exotic stuff. Literally lettuce and tomatoes would have done me,"

Adrien laughed," I'll tell them next time,"

Mari gripped her chair as the pains hit her stomach again. She had eaten, surely the pains should of gone by now. Lightly, as to not alert Adrien, she placed her hand on her stomach. The noises still rained on outside, fans getting more desperate to see Adrien.

Slowly, Marinette stood up, the pain only increasing. Though she hid it behind a happy smile. As she went to the door, a feeling of weakness washed over her. Stumbling, Mari struggled to grip on the door as her hand slipped off of it.

She didn't have time to turn around and cry for Adrien's help. The pain enveloped her body into darkness, falling to the ground quickly. Dropping his plate, which smashed on the ground, the blind rushed to catch the pregnant woman before she fell. Luckily he did.

"Marinette!" Was the last thing she heard before complete unconscious dragged her in.

* * *

 **Is the Kitten going to be okay? What about the fans outside!?**

 **Question about the chapter: Where do you think Harriet chose to go?**

 **See you lot next time. Whatever you are going through or have been through remember to persevere as there is always someone who loves you. Show people your flaws and throw them away if they dislike them, who needs haters?**

 **Also to the one reviewer, Kwamis are humans in many stories I think you'll find. It's not cannon but superheroes don't really fit into this one.**

 **Until next time, Cali Nicta (don't know if I spelt it right)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again for this week, I bet it's been a tense one. Anyway there is Nino, Alya, Harriet and Tikki in this chapter- but no real ships except Adrienette.**

 **Question of the chapter- Favourite Miraculous Character?**

 **My personal favourite is Chat. I know it isn't that creative but I love his puns and personality. If I was ladybug I'd be his.**

 **On with the chapter...**

* * *

So, as Adrien had become very aware of, calling an ambulance to the Agreste household was going to cause a stir. He just didn't know how much he had affected the press. It was barely a minute of the paramedics being there when crowds filled the streets, fans screamed and some even clambered onto the gates. Police were called to keep the road clear.

The father-to-be hesitantly waited near the door. He didn't wanted want to show everyone Marinette's condition. The paramedics (and the Agreste assistant) suggested they made an official press release about the pregnancy. Maybe the fans would be understanding enough to move out of the way.

Marinette was placed onto a stretcher, laying lifelessly as she was taken to the ambulance. Adrien held her hand, kissing it and rubbing her cheek lovingly. He didn't care for the people around him, they could disappear for all he cared. His thoughts were all focused on his princess laying unconscious in front of him.

Flashing lights from cameras bought his attention back to reality. The gates had been forced open, press and fans streaming in. Multiple bodyguards ran in front of the ambulance, the police joining them. As Mari was finally put into the vehicle, Adrien looked to the crowd- there was no path to get out. A policewoman was trying to use a megaphone to get them to move but it didn't seem to work.

Sighing, Adrien grabbed it," Listen here!"

"OMG Adrien spoke to me!" A red-haired fan screeched.

"Master Agreste any comments for Paris' teen weekly?" A long-noses reporter interrogated.

"Can I have a job at Agreste?"

"Who is your plus one to the next big event?"

"Gabriel any input on your son's modelling career?"

"Be my boyfriend Adrien!"

"Sign this!"

"Sign my shirt!"

"Sign my boo-"

"ENOUGH!" Adrien shouted, although his voice was already amplified by the megaphone," My beautiful girlfriend is in that ambulance- pregnant with my child! Clear a damn path! Marinette is unconscious, I just want her and our child to be okay, is that so hard to ask? A fan would move out the way, a good fan will leave and a true fan wouldn't even be here. As for reporters you know the laws- off the grounds,"

As soon as the word 'pregnant' left his mouth, the Agreste fans felt like their whole world had shattered. However, they obliged and slowly left the grounds. Many whispers of the word 'gold-digger' were said but Adrien decided to deal with them at a later date.

Once they were outside the property, and the roads were cleared, the ambulance finally departed for the hospital. Adrien was allowed to ride with them whilst anyone else had to get there on their own. Gabriel and Nathalie said they would sort out the press statements and responses, obviously not particularly bothered by Marinette's health.

An idea strange to Adrien's mind, he scrolled through his contacts and texted Marko. The girls would be on their way shortly.

* * *

"Alya!" Harriet shouted, banging loudly on the door," Open up woman! I don't care what you and Nino are up two but so help me god I will break down this door,"

The wooden entryway opened slowly, revealing a dressed and pressed Alya. She had the look on her face she wore when she knew what you were about to say before you even said it. Nino appeared behind her, disheveled and barely awake.

"Harriet I'm a reporter- what do you take me for?" Alya smiled," Come in let's get to hospital,"

Nino placed a hand on Harriet's shoulder," She's been waiting for you for twenty minutes,"

"why didn't she go to the hospital?" Harriet asked.

The man shrugged," Guess she wanted to know if it actually was true,"

As the three headed into the lobby, it seemed Alya had ran. Outside, the woman was in the car- honking the horn and waiting for the other two. Sighing, the couple ran into the vehicle. When they were all seated and on their way, Harriet informed the husband and wife that Tikki would meet them there.

* * *

It was evident that Alya's reckless driving could get across Paris quicker than any other driver could. They were parked and in the hospital waiting room faster than any of them had expected. However, there wasn't always a downside to being the fastest driver.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Alya growled, glaring into the eyes of the trembling receptionist.

"We.. Well ma'm Miss Dupain-Cheng has not entered the hospital or been checked in recently. There are no new updates on the system," The receptionist stammered, trying to avoid Alya's terrifying glare.

"Alya leave the poor receptionist alone," Nino begged, pulling his wife away," She'll be here soon and then they will tell us,"

Through gritted teeth, Alya grumbled," Fine,"

The three of them sat down, Harriet was already there ingrossed in an app on her phone. Time seemed to pass slowly as no new reports of Marinette came in. Getting bored, Harry decided to head to the vending machine.

Her attention turned to a ravenette being pulled through the room on a stretcher. Harriet said a polite hello to Adrien which he waved to her in return, not bothering to ask how she got there so quickly.

Harriet ran back to the waiting room," I found Marinette! She went down that hallway and now I have no idea where she is,"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tikki said coming in through the entrance," Let's get running,"

The four of them did just that.

* * *

 **Sorry you won't find out Marinette's condition until next week. I just wanted to show them getting there and the news spreading to the fans. Maybe at the start of next chapter will be when Mari wakes up.**

 **Question of the chapter, how do you think the Agreste fans will react to the news?**

 **Anyway, see you next week!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, fun week.**

 **Question of the chapter, favourite Miraculous merch?**

 **Mine is the Chat Noir ring, I haven't got it but I really would like it. That to the Marinette backpack. Or the Bee miraculous- god there is so much to choose.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter**

* * *

Her eyes were heavy, struggling to open. Dammit, why was she tired? A more important question was how she ended up there, but the memory slowly flooded back. Fainting into Adrien's arms- not the dreamy situation she had thought of.

They finally opened, to instantly squint at a ridiculously bright light shining back at her. She must be at a hospital. Marinette tried to move her arms, they weren't quite responding yet. Every bone and muscle felt so groggy like she had been in hibernation for nine months and already had her baby- not that she wanted to miss the birth.

Mari finally managed to raise her arm towards her face, to rub her irritated eyes. As her arm grazed her face, feeling flooded back to most of her body. Though she still didn't feel like standing for at least a month. Her legs had the strength of a newborn kitten.

She had to get up eventually so she tried then, only to have a strong pair of arms lightly push her down. Mumbling in protest, Marinette tried to fight against the mysterious person keeping her in the bed. Her eyes were still blurred so she couldn't see them, they had blonde hair and green eyes- from what she could perceive.

"No," She sleepy complained, trying to bat them away," I need to get up,"

"You need to stay on the bed," The voice responded calmly, it was warm and familiar," Come on princess,"

The nickname made Marinette fully come round, her eyes burst open and she settled onto the pillows. A warm smile graced her features as she looked up to Adrien with adoration in her eyes. Her smile dropped as she then remembered what could of happened, had she lost her baby? Tears welled to her eyes and she looked to Adrien with a questioning look.

"The doctors say the little one is fine," Adrien assured, ending her worries," They want to ask you some questions prior to the faint, why didn't you tell me you were ill?"

"I guess I thought it would pass after I ate a little bit- obviously not," Mari bit her lip," I was also a bit stressed from the protestors outside. I'm sorry,"

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair," Apology accepted. But there is one problem, Alya and Tikki are currently trying to talk a security guard out of taking Harriet to a psychiatric ward,"

"What did that woman do now?" The ravenette asked, laughing lightly.

Before Adrien could answer, a brown skinned man entered the room, coffee in hand. Mari smiled at Nino as he handed the beverage to the blonde, remembering the old cap he used to wear in school. Now, his hair was slightly longer and messier, stubble growing around his chin. Age had made his laid-back look suit him, Alya knew she was lucky.

"They've nearly got Harriet out of there," Nino explained, sitting down in a chair and yawning loudly," If Marinette admits that she was here to see her- it's all good,"

"What did she do?" Mari growled in frustration, feeling like she was being kept out of the loop.

"Well instead of going into your room, she got mixed up and ended up in some old dude's suite," Nino sighed," Harriet being Harriet scared the man and he called the hospital staff who had security remove her,"

"A simple mistake- but why are they going to put her in the psychiatric ward?" Mari asked further.

Nino rubbed his hands over his face with a heavy output of breath," She told the old dude she was a ghost sent to change his ways,"

A heavy silence came over the room, Mari looked to the ground and bit her lip desperately. A sudden fit of laughter caused the two men to gaze at her as the pregnant woman clutched her sides and howled hysterically. After a few moments they decided to join in.

When they finally sobered up, a nurse entered the room. She had pink hair in a neat bun and pale skin. Her smile was friendly enough for a nurse, probably one that had worked a very long shift by the size of the bags under her eyes.

"Okay Miss Dupain Cheng I just need to ask you some questions," The nurse said with a happy tone," Before fainting hadn't to eaten,"

"Well beforehand I fainted I had a salad," Mari replied with a wobbly voice," But before that nothing since the day before,"

Instead of having a go or being disappointed, the nurse nodded," Okay the lack of food may of been the cause of your fainting spell. However you have nothing in your results or medical history to suggest further fainting. We are happy to discharge you today,"

Mari muttered in agreement so the nurse went out of the room to fetch the paper work. Nino also said goodbye to check on his wife and Harriet. Once it was just them two, Adrien settled a chair closer to his girlfriend's bed, rubbing circles on her forehead with his thumb.

"So when you fainted there may of been a blonde shouting at some protestors," Adrien mumbled, looking away," And he may of revealed you're pregnancy to the world in a fit of anger to get them to move,"

He looked away in fear, waiting for a response from his princess. Instead of a harsh telling off, Marinette laughed lightly. She grabbed hos hand and giggled so cutely that Adrien found himself jointkng in.

"But now there aren't any secrets from the press, want to move in with me?" Adrien asked with little to no confidence in his voice," That is if you want to,"

"Of course!" Mari exclaimed, giving him a tender and loving kiss to seel her approval.

And so, they waited for the nurse to bring the paperwork so they could start another new chapter in their relationship.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Question about the chapter, how do you think Gabriel will react to Marinette moving in?**

 **See you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another week, another chapter. This was so hard to write as the writers block seems to be popping up in this story since I've stopped it with the other. It's a never ending cycle...**

 **Question of the chapter, do you like dogs or cats?**

 **Im a dog person but Chat Noir coming into my life has made the arguments balance out. Though unfortunately I can't have him as a pet so I'll stick to the dogs. My favourite breed is beagle (I currently own a beagle x springer spaniel) but I would like to have a Chow Chow or some underrated breed in the future.**

 **Anywho, on with the chapter.**

* * *

Bright flashing cameras met them outside the hospital doors. People shouted and screamed their names, some even slurring abuse. Though they couldn't be heard over the constant questions from different reporters. Crowds of people kept them constricted, a few police officers and the Agreste bodyguard kept them from clawing off the couple's skin.

"Adrien! Adrien! Any time to spare for teen weekly?" A brown skinned girl with a bob haircut asked, her slight buck teeth showing as she spoke.

Mari stopped and looked her in the eye," Manon?!"

"Hey Mari," The girl replied sheepishly, rubbing her arm and biting her lip.

"Does your mother know you're here? Go back home now, it isn't safe here," Mari ordered kindly.

Manon, head low, walked out of the crowd. With a sigh, Marinette continued walking to the limousine- more questions being thrown at her about the girl. Once the door was safely slammed shut and they were in the confides of the car, the couple took a well deserved moment to relax.

Then the situation dawned on them again.

"We have to tell Gabriel," They exclaimed at the same time, a light laugh came from the driver.

* * *

Tapping her fingers lightly on her pale bare knee, Harriet hummed a tune that had been bothering her mind for a while. The cold metal chair of the hospital holding room burned onto her back. She'd really done it this time. At least now they were waiting for someone to pick her up.

Alya, Nino and Tikki had to go- they couldn't get her apparently. Harriet thought that was a massive lie, they just didn't want to help her out of this mess. There had been a lot of them lately, but nothing fatal.

"Miss there is someone here to pick you up," A bald man in a tight shirt and baggy jeans announced," You are free to leave with him,"

Him? Harriet blinked. Maybe Nino was coming to pick her up. It definitely wouldn't be Adrien, he was too busy with Marinette. Oh Mari! The woman wondered how her friend was doing, another thing her bad luck had got in the way of.

Exiting the cold and damp room, Harriet's eyes landed on a familiar man dressed in a neatly pressed suit. Marko waved at her, a thin smile gracing his lips. With a sigh, and a heavy bite on her lip, the woman followed her ride home out of the building.

"You're welcome," Marko commented dryly, folding his hands over his chest," Alya asked me to pick you up,"

Shrugging, Harriet walked to the car that Marko directed her to. It was blue and sleek, each window was blackened on the outside- clear on the inside. Clean and expensive, definelty expensive. The finest leather was used for the seats, fitting around the woman's back as she leaned into the warmth it let out.

"You don't need to worry about Marinette, she is fine," Marko explained, placing his hands on the pristine steering wheel," If anything she should be scared of Alya. The press have found out about the pregnancy- she wants the first interview for her online paper,"

Harriet let out a light laugh, looking out of the window and onto the streets. Everything seemed so clean on this side of town. Large buildings held impressive penthouses and homes. People were dressed in the finest of fashion, walking with impressive elegance that she only ever dreamed of achieving. Where was the man taking her?

"You do realise I live in the opposite side of this place?" Harriet remarked, scowling as some woman walked past in a fur coat.

"I thought we could try that date again," Marko replied, looking at her with hope in his eyes.

"Not today," She mumbled, looking down," I think you need to learn who I am. This isn't me, the posh cafes or picture-perfect high streets. Let me take you out as a friend this Thursday night. Dress casually. But now please take me home,"

"Okay,"

"And when I say casually dressed I don't mean show up without a tie or waistcoat. No suits!" Harriet said, pointing her finger at his outfit.

With a shy nod, Marko wondered if it really was smart to get involved with this woman.

* * *

Marinette was driving to her old apartment with the soft music of the radio filling her ears. As suggested by Adrien, the ravenette was going to fetch some belongings that she valued. Anything else bigger or for some reason she couldn't bring would be fetched later.

Quickly, she stole the closest place she could to her apartment building, looking out of her car door to see if it was safe to get out of the vehicle. There could be anyone who had seen the pregnancy news and anyone could approach her.

Luckily no one did- she got in safely. As she climbed the steps to her floor, something seemed off. A plant pot, and the table it was usually on, had fallen onto the hallway floor. Dirt was everywhere, footprints leading towards her apartment made her stop in her tracks.

In large red spray paint, the words: 'I hope you and your child die in hell' was imprinted onto her door.

* * *

 **Things are about to go down. Sadly this does happen to people. How nasty it is to wish death upon others, I wouldn't even do it on the people I hate the most. I feel like arrogance and ignorance make our society so fragile and full of prejudice.**

 **I accept anyone unless they give me a reason not to. My dad is the opposite, taking a stereotype and branding anyone else in that situation with it. From that I guess I'm more willing to help anyone. Why? Everyone is human.**

 **Question about the chapter, how do you think Adrien will react to this?**

 **See you next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you and your child die in hell

Who would wish that upon an unborn baby? All because she is in a relationship and expecting the child of Adrien Agreste. It was so ridiculous yet so heartbreaking, the hormones were causing all sorts of emotions to go through her.

Anger. Who wouldn't be annoyed by the fact their child had just had a death threat?

Sadness. Understandable for the trauma and rudeness of the situation.

Guilt. She'd bought this on her own a child, she was a horrible mother and her baby hadn't even been born yet.

All these emotions made her stare at the vandalism more. The blood red paint stared back at her, becoming more taunting every second. Becoming a bigger torment and laughing at her. There was fear that this wasn't the worst to come- that she would see more like this. That scared her more than the writing on the walls. How did they even find where she lived?

I

Hope

You

And

Your

Child

Die

Hell

Never had words hurt so much. Trembling pale hands hung over the doorknob, not daring to go inside. She didn't even need to push it open, it was already ajar. Closing her eyes and praying to the moon that whatever was beyond this was fine and normal, Marinette finally nudged the door open.

But of course, nothing was normal. What was she thinking? Everything was smashed, more spray paint on the walls. Writing ranged from swear words to nicer examples like "selfish". Her furniture was crashed on the ground, her designs were shredded or wrote all over, and the wallpaper was torn to reveal the plaster beneath it.

With her throat drying up, Marinette picked up a photo. A photo of all her family together, all of them. It was her favourite picture so she prayed that her parents had a spare one. It was drawn and scribbled all over.

She didn't care for the designs or furniture. Not even the ruined rose wallpaper really bothered her. But the photo, the photo set her off.

No longer being able to control her emotions, Marinette screamed. Her body slumped to the floor shouting protests and comments to the destroyed ground. Tears fell down her face as her voice reached levels it never had before.

She needed to call Adrien, now.

Quickly, Marinette gripped her phone, unlocking it with a quivering hand. However, when she went to check her calls a notification from one of her social media came through. She had 300 new messages and 1,284 likes on a post from three months ago. Selecting the app, Mari nearly dropped her phone.

#DestroytheAgrestebaby was trending.

Feeling her heart drop deeper, Marinette looked at her messages. There were so many about aborting her child, doing what was right and leaving Adrien. So many about being a gold digger and others she never wished to see again. Numbness overcame her, she began punching the wall and screaming again.

"Why would people do this?" She shouted, her voice horse.

The sound of the door opening made her turn around, Hettie- a woman from the flat- above came in. Her confused look turned to a sympathetic one as she walked up to the emotional ravenette. Soothing words calmed her down slightly, but she wanted to be with Adrien more than anything.

"Unlock your phone love," Hettie said kindly," I'll calm Adrien- I know what's been going on honey,"

So she did just that, all the while rubbing Marinette's back.

* * *

Adrien pressed down on the pedal of his car, anger fueling his bones. How dare someone break into Marinette's flat? The police were now on the case of finding out who did it, coming to the crime scene later. He wasn't worried about that side of it, he was worried for the stress and emotional turmoil that Mari was going through. For someone that was used to all the publicity, this was too much even for him.

Naturally, the blonde got there as quick as he could. The building luckily wasn't swarmed with fans just yet, the situation hadn't be publicly announced. He didn't care if he parked in an area he may get fined for, this was much more important.

As Adrien walked up the stairs, he noticed a fallen plant who's dirt was scattered on the ground. He stepped over it, eyes glaring at the spray paint on the wall. There in the most sickening shade of red he had ever seen, was the most ghastly writing on it.

I hope you and your child die in Hell

He wanted to tear the door off of its frame and bulldoze the whole building. Who honestly thought this was acceptable to do this? She was expecting an unborn baby and someone had wished death upon it. He really questioned humanity.

When he opened the door, it was so much worse. Everything was broken and discarded like yesterday's newspaper. Marinette's designs were shredded or drawn over. Slowly, he looked over to her- she was cradling a smashed photo frame whilst tears streamed down her face.

Quickly, Adrien ran to her. He didn't mind if he stepped on glass or scuffed his shoes, Mari was in obvious pain- emotionally of course. He settled down next to her, cradling her to give the woman the warmth she desperately needed.

"They ruined it," She mumbled into him," They ruined the photo of all of my family together,"

With a steady hand, Adrien wiped the tears from her cheeks, kissing her on the forehead. Hettie whispered a goodbye and left the couple. Whispering soothing words, the blonde rocked his girlfriend lightly.

His eyes fell on her fist, it was all bloody and bruised. He looked to the wall and saw faint indents. Gently, he rubbed the cut knuckles with his thumb. Taking a deep breath, Adrien tried to contention anger.

Whoever did this was going to suffer...


	15. Author notice- will be deleted

**Hey guys- no updates for the next two weeks unfortunately. I am away on a trip :)**

 **I know some of you may be sad you will have to wait but that's just how it is. This trip is centred around art, a subject I am very passionate about. Don't worry, this isn't the end but updates are just on hold for a short while. Please don't ask or message about updates if I can I will release but it depends on the wifi as I am currently using my vital 4G which I need to save for messaging my family.**

 **Thank you for being so considerate and patient**

 **I promise there is plenty of drama for Marinette and Adrien to come**

 **Thanks, Boodudet67**


End file.
